


the place with yellow flowers

by radiodurans



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Harry Styles (Musician)
Genre: Bottom growth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Gender Affirming Sexual Language, In which I return to the well of my emotional support pairing for 500 words, Nonbinary Harry Styles, Squirting, Tenderness, Trans Guy Harry Styles, Transmasculine Character, and you are welcome to indulge my transgender fancies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiodurans/pseuds/radiodurans
Summary: Camille rakes her eyes over his trembling body. God, he’s gorgeous. Hard lines and muscled curves, his large, delicate hands raking up his neck and coming to rest on top of the butterfly printed on his chest.FTM!Harry and Camille have sex for the first time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Camille Rowe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	the place with yellow flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Not in a great place tonight but I’m tryna be. As always, if you are trans, I love you.
> 
> This story uses gender affirming language for Harry’s genitalia and is contrasted with Camille’s description of her own. Having a lot of feelings about that which is definitely where this came from. This fandom has been remarkably kind to me thus far irt my gender fics but with this in particular if you are a random who wants to leave an ugly comment....................please leave an ugly comment on literally any of my other fics tbh.
> 
> Title from Sanremo by MIKA.

Camille doesn’t see Harry nude until they’ve been dating for two weeks. It’s strange, really, given how cavalier he is when he talks about his homosocial nude exploits. He’ll pop a piece of hard candy in his mouth, clacking it between his teeth, and talk about wrestling with the lads or wandering around starkers. By week two, she realizes it’s all a show. Something is up with Harry when the nudity involves sex. The next time Harry’s mouth is on her (he, clothed and her, nude) she decides to indulge her curiosity

“Would be very sexy of you to get undressed for me,” she purrs. Harry looks up from her pussy, bright red as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Suppose it would, wouldn’t it,” he says. His other hand shakes against her thigh. Camille’s heart aches in sympathy. She hadn’t meant to embarrass him.

“Only if you want to,” she says.

Harry kisses the inside of her thigh.

“No, I want to,” he murmurs into its sensitive crease. “I just – hm.”

He props himself up on his knees and removes his shirt. Then, he clumsily removes his trousers and underwear. Camille rakes her eyes over his trembling body. _God_ , he’s gorgeous. Hard lines and muscled curves, his large, delicate hands raking up his neck and coming to rest on top of the butterfly printed on his chest. He tilts his head, eyes scanning the space between his legs. His cock is smaller than she expected (though as gorgeous as the rest of him), which is perhaps why he seems self conscious. Then, she spots a bulge in his discarded underwear, and, _oh –_

Her mouth circles wordlessly around the recognition. Harry bites his lip.

“Sorry. I wasn’t sure how to tell you,” he says. Camille shakes her head, sits up, and pulls him into a hug. She nuzzles her nose into his neck and squeezes him tightly.

“No. Don’t be sorry. It’s fine. It’s great,” she says. One of her hands trails down Harry’s chest. He inhales sharply when she reaches the bump of an obvious scar. She doesn’t pause; the rest of his body is more interesting.

“Tickles,” he gasps when she strokes over his belly button. She gives his throat a little bite.

“Shouldn’t spend so much time at the gym if you don’t want the attention, Mr. Styles,” she says. Harry huffs out a small laugh. She follows her thumb down his happy trail and pauses when she reaches his cock.

“You can touch it,” he says. “Feels good.”

With her fingers in a V, she strokes Harry’s cock. The dampness between his legs is a strong reminder of her own, so she presses two fingers inside of herself, staring right into Harry’s eyes as he does it. He lets out a low moan.

“Thumb inside. _Please_.”

Camille slides her thumb inside, shallowly penetrating him. His cock gets harder, redder. She flicks at her clit.

He squirts in her palm when he cums.


End file.
